What If?
by JinxPrincess13
Summary: welcome to the world of what If? a twisted world of what would have happened if certain events went differently, a twisted world run by a new villain known as...The Reality Bender. rated T for now.
1. Introduction

He opened his eyes. His head hurt. _what happened last night?_ he looked to his hands. He was in a chair quite like the one…_Oh no, not him, not again._ he was sitting in a chair quite like that of the one that Mad Mod had trapped him in. He looked to his side and saw his friends were the same. "Good to see you're all awake."

The man stood at the top of a small flight of steps. He wore a top hat and tailed jacket. Other than that his clothes appeared quite casual. Under the Jacket he wore a bright orange turtle neck jumper and a pair of loose denim jeans and sneakers. "it is…truly…a pleasure…to finally meet you. I am the Reality Bender. I am about to introduce you to a truly wondrous place. The world of…What If?. I hope by now you've noticed I have momentarily…disabled…your speech. You will be able to talk when you enter the world. Now. One thing I MUST tell you about this world: the world of What If? Is not a game. It is a different reality. A reality of what may have happened if certain events went differently…a force of nature, an aftershock, a…crash course…you'll each have an alternate way to meet. It just depends how you meet it. You have a week to meet at Central City airport, after meeting your contact. Each of you have a keyword, it is just a matter of working them out. Good luck!" and the titans fell into darkness.

**This is only the introductory chapter. The next chapter will be set in the world of What If? Keyword/s: Force Of Nature ****J P.S: if anyone knows how to turn auto correct off please tell me. It's getting on my nerves because it corrected t a(without the space)as at, which I DIDN'T want. I am using Microsoft Works Processor.**


	2. Robin

He opened his eyes to find himself standing in an alleyway. He saw two people in the street beyond. The first was a girl, moving frightened and cautiously towards the other person, a boy. It was clear she only wished to get past him but was frightened of him. He recognised the girl. It was Jinx. The boy had his head bowed and was flipping a coin into the air and catching it with amazing reflexes. Robin recognised this boy as well, by his odd skin colour and outfit. He was seeing Lightning. As Jinx passed him his head shot up and she gasped. Robin's eyes were drawn straight to the large scar running from the honorary's hairline, down the left of his face, and stopping at his chin. "do you want to play a game?"

"err…that depends…what kind of a game?" asked Jinx, looking at the boy blocking her path.

"a…guessing game…a…gambling game…" he flipped the coin again, catching it with his right hand this time. "I will flip this coin. You guess which side it will land on, and I will give you all the money I have on me. If you guess incorrectly you must give me all the money _you _have on you." he stepped back, allowing suitable space for her to pass. "if you are a coward or have nothing on you, carry on your way."

"I guess heads…three pounds and forty two pence on heads." she proclaimed, narrowing her cat like eyes. The boy in front of her had tried a bad attempt at cutting his own hair, which fell unevenly across his face and looked as though it had been cut using garden shears. Over what appeared to be orange samurai armour he was wearing a grey jumper that was much to big for him and obviously wasn't his. He was also wearing a navy cap pulled low over his face that appeared too small, and once more looked as though he'd stolen it. He tossed the coin deftly into the air, catching it swiftly with his left hand, closing his eyes hopefully as he slapped it onto the back of his right. When he looked down at the coin a huge smile spread across his face. "tails…cough up."

"No! I don't have to give my money over to you!"

"Oh but you do, you promised you would…"

"No way!" she backed away from him, shaking her head.

"If you do not hand over what you have then I shall have to take it by force!"

"Ha! You don't know what you're dealing with. I'm Jinx, and you'd better back of or else you'll never walk again!"

"aah, but you clearly have no idea what _I _can do. I am Lightning, and I can make it so you never _breathe _again…but…I would _never…" and he stuck out his arm, charging it up. "ONE last chance! Give me the money and you can walk away unharmed." she shook her head and backed up a few more steps. He fired. Jinx hit the ground screaming as the electricity caroused through her body. When it subsided he came over and searched her pockets, taking out a purse and emptying it onto his lap. He counted up the money. "Five pounds, sixty three pence and ten dollars…I would ask about the different currencies, but I believe you should get away now." she obligingly scrambled up and scrambled away. He chuckled as he pocketed the money and went back to leaning against the wall, flipping and catching the coin._

_Robin crossed the road, noticing the extreme damage to the city. It looked as though it had been under construction for ages. He started to make his way towards the honorary. Lightning looked up and smiled. A sickly sweet smile. "hi there. Do you want to play a game?"_

"_sure thing. Let me guess, flip the coin?"_

"_Indeed, yes." he replied, twiddling the coin between his finger and thumb, a malicious glint in his eyes. "guess the side it'll lie on, heads or tails" he showed both sides of the coin "and I'll give you all the money I hold. Guess incorrectly and you must give me all the money you hold. Any questions?:"_

"_yeah, actually, err…what happened here, why the destruction…how…?" he gestured loosely round at the blackened destruction._

"_Where have you been living for the past three years? More than half Jump City burned down three years ago, taking two teen titans with it. Alongside them was an unidentified body. I could identify it though, but I fear I may still be in trouble for severe counts of arson and manslaughter." he smiled as if reliving a happy memory, then the smile turned to a sour expression. "after that I was offered…apprenticeship. I did not accept."_

"_What about your brother?"_

"_I have no brother."_

"_I swear you had a brother, big blue guy, samurai armour like yours…"_

"_deceased. I did mention an unidentified body in the burns that only I could mention, did I not?"_

"_oh…I'm sorry…"_

"_I am long since over it. It has been three years since he was lost."_

"_Tails."_

"_Pardon?"_

"_the game. I guess tails. The coin will land on tails. But I want to be sure you're not cheating. I want the coin to hit the floor, and then we'll both check it."_

"_ah, very well." Lightning flicked the coin up and let it fall to the floor, where it spun before landing on heads. Lightning allowed another large grin across his face. "Ha! Heads! Cough up!" he stuck his hand out, palm side up._

"_No, I don't think I will."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm not going to give you my money."_

"_If you do not hand over what you have I will take it by force!" he charged up his hand._

"_And what if I have nothing?"_

_He chuckled. "in which case you shall be beaten and left to the world." Lightning charged forward, not seeing Robin hurl the disc, which contacted with his body and froze him where he stood. "wh-wh-what? What is this?"_


End file.
